The Reapperance of Blaine Anderson
by Mariafbv
Summary: Kurt Hummel finds himself face to face with Blaine Anderson, who has no idea about his life before New York. Will Kurt's attempts at jogging Blaine's memory succeed, or will Blaine be doomed to never remember his past. AU
1. Prologue

Kurt stared in shock as he saw the man looking at him yet again. It had been the second time this happened. He stood petrified and thought his mind was playing tricks again as the man stared at Kurt, as though he was trying to recognize him. Kurt _knew_ it was impossible that the man was actually there. In New York. He just kept looking at the man, his body numb and unresponsive.

The man was short, with hazel eyes and short black curly hair. Kurt knew the man though and he found it impossible that the man was him. There was no way this man could be him. Everyone had told him that the chances of seeing him again were slim.

As soon as he could get his brain functioning properly he took out his phone and snapped a picture of the man and texted it to Finn and Rachel. He needed proof that this was happening since no one had believed him. The man was Blaine. _His_ Blaine. The love of Kurt's life. _Blaine. _The one who, even after all of these years, had a place in Kurt's heart. _Blaine._ The one who went missing almost four years ago.


	2. The Disapperance

_Alright then Kurt I'll see you there._

Kurt hung up his phone as he climbed out of his black Navigator and headed into his house. He rushed off to his room to find something to wear. It was his and Blaine's four-month anniversary and they were heading off to the movies and going to a dinner to Breadsticks. They had decided nothing too fancy since Homophobes were always lurking around. He slipped on a white long-sleeved button-up shirt with a black vest, skin-tight jeans and black boots. He looked over his hair carefully making sure that everything was in place and headed outside. "I'll be back later dad!" Kurt called over his shoulder and got inside the car.

He drove off towards the movies and parked his Navigator, and waited to Blaine. It was about 15 minutes until the movie and they had agreed to meet in the parking lot and head in together. Kurt called Blaine but he didn't answer. He began to worry running through all the possible scenarios as to why Blaine didn't answer. _He was in the bathroom. He's phone died._ Kurt began panicking even more, as all the possible scenarios rushed into his head.

It was about 5 minutes into the movie and still no sight of Blaine when Kurt headed over to his house. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Mrs. Anderson who thought he was celebrating his anniversary with Blaine. Kurt ran to his car ignoring Mrs. Anderson's calls for him to stop. _Oh_ _god. He's not here. Maybe he went to my house_. He _hoped_ Blaine was at his house.

Kurt drove back home and practically knocked through the front door down. Finn rushed out of the kitchen holding a spatula like a baseball bat. "Finn! Finn! Blaine. Is Blaine here?" Kurt asked his voice now high. He looked like a mess and he knew his eyes just had to be red. Finn shook his head and Kurt blacked out.

* * *

Kurt woke up to the sound of police sirens outside his house. His father was talking to an officer and Mrs. Anderson was crying in an ambulance while the medic was trying to calm her. Kurt stood up and wandered outside where all of the Warblers and New Directions were piled looking somber and discussing quietly. Kurt walked up to them not caring about his appearance. He quietly stood next to Wes and everyone was staring at him now. "Wes. Blaine is missing isn't he?" Wes gave a weak nod of his head and Kurt began crying. "This is all my fault. I should have went for him at Dalton or something. It's my fault Blaine is missing." He broke down and fell to his knees. He felt Mercedes' hand rubbing circles at his backside and Tina stroking his hair.

"It's not your fault, Kurt. It's not anybody's fault." Finn said as he walked over to Kurt awkwardly not sure whether to touch him or to leave him alone.

"Don't give me that bullshit Finn. It's my fault that Blaine is missing. If I hadn't suggested going to the movies we would be together and none of this shit would be happening." Kurt clamped a hand to his mouth in shock. He hadn't yelled at Finn since the incident in the basement. Not even when he lost his temper, but here he was yelling at the top of his lungs at his step-brother. Everyone looked shocked and Kurt started crying even more. "I'm so sorry Finn. I-I didn't mean to yell at you or say that. It's just. I know that Blaine is out there somewhere."

His father ran towards his with the police officer in tow. "Son, I'm going to need all the details of what occurred here." The police man said. Kurt drew in a shaky breath and stood up. He began recounting the details of today and by the time he got to the end he lost his composure again and cried.

* * *

The next day he stayed in his room. Mercedes' and Rachel had stayed the night to make sure he didn't do anything he regretted. It was 7:35 when he woke up and went to get breakfast. Kurt was excused from school and Rachel and Mercedes were going to take notes to school saying that they were sick. He'd felt awful. Blaine was missing and there was nothing he could do now. Nothing anyone could do. He decided to go to the police station. He went everyday for the next 4 months and they kept saying the same thing. Blaine Anderson, age 17, a junior at Dalton, disappeared completely and there was a slim to none possibility that Blaine Anderson would ever be seen again.


	3. The Encounter

Kurt's phone began to ring in his hand. Automatically his hand rose to his ear as he pressed the answer button.

_Kurt! _Finn was grateful that Kurt managed to answer his phone.

_Fi. Fi. Bl. Bu-Bla. I-It. _As hard as he tried, Kurt couldn't manage to get any words out. Of all of the places Blaine could have turned up it was here. In New York. After _four years. _Four years of Kurt trying to forget him. Four years of Kurt suffering and trying and trying to replace him. Four years that Kurt died every day inside.

_Kurt. Listen to me now. I need you to tell me where you are. Okay? Can you do that?_ Finn couldn't be any happier that Blaine appeared. After Blaine disappeared Kurt began losing weight. His ribs were visible. Kurt became depressed and everyone started worrying about him. Even Santana worried and managed to get her father to give Kurt some pills for his depression and for his weight loss. Hell, he even started to not sleep. His usual glass of warm milk didn't even manage to get him to sleep. To see Kurt revert back to this, zombie would kill everyone again.

_Finn. Finn. It's him. It's Blaine. He's back. Finn. It's Blaine! Blaine! He's here Finn. He's actually here! _As much as Kurt wanted to run up to Blaine and hug him and kiss him and never let go, he couldn't. It wasn't the same Blaine he had loved all of those years ago. Sure, physically he had changed, but it wasn't that that made Kurt keep his distance. His usually soft and playful eyes were now cold, hard. They were filled with hatred and fear.

_I know Kurt. Now tell me where you are._ Finn needed to keep Kurt under control. He couldn't risk losing Blaine and Kurt again.

_I'm-at-the-park-three-blocks-away-from-Rachel's-house-Finn_. His words came out slurred and Finn was sure that he was hyperventilating.

_Okay stay there. Whatever you do. Don't talk to Blaine._ If Blaine rejected Kurt it would kill him.

With that, Finn hung up and left Kurt standing in the middle of a pile of brown, red and orange leaves. With Blaine watching him. Neither one of them ever took their eyes off of each other. Blaine's eyes _bore_ into Kurt, as though he was committing every tiny detail of Kurt to memory. For five agonizingly slow minutes they stood there studying each other until Finn and Rachel came towards them.

Rachel gasped and began rubbing her eyes and Finn gaped at Blaine. Blaine ran towards the opposite end of the park and they started to chase him. Thankfully, since Finn began running with Kurt in the mornings, it didn't take long until Finn tackled Blaine to the ground. They rolled around, both men trying to overpower each other. Blaine was no match, however, and Finn quickly had him pinned to the floor. Kurt and Rachel ran up to them, equally shocked. It was like Blaine didn't eve know who they were.

"Let go of me damn it!" Blaine yelled. He was furious at the turn of events. "I don't know who the hell you are but if you don't get off of me I'm going to kick your ass!" Blaine continued. The group of three stared at Blaine, dumbfounded. He didn't know who they were? But they could remember Blaine?

"Look Blaine. I'm going to get you off the ground on the count of three, and if you try and run again I won't hesitate at knocking you out is that understood?" Blaine nodded and Finn lifted him up to his feet. Blaine quickly shook off the leaves that clung to his shirt and Finn apologized.

"How do you even know my name? I've never seen you once in my life." Blaine asked. A look of confusion was so visible on his face and made Kurt want to hug him and tell him everything is all right, but quickly Blaine's face turned into a blank mask. Kurt hesitantly took a step forward, worried that if he got too close that Blaine would run away and Finn really would knock him out.

"Blaine. We haven't seen you in four years. What happened to you? We were- We were going on our date for our anniversary and you just disappeared. No one knew what had become of you." Kurt managed to choke out. He didn't know if he should just hug Blaine and tell him how he much he missed him or if he should back away and break down crying.

Blaine continued looking clueless as to what Kurt was saying. "What are you talking about? And who are all of you?" Blaine said. He looked genuinely confused. He started walking backwards and Finn walked towards him, making sure Blaine didn't try to run away again.

"Blaine don't you remember us? Don't you remember _me_? Blaine. You can't remember what we had?" Kurt was hurt. How could Blaine not remember him, even after four years. Kurt could still remember him and all of the moments they shared. Even if all the time he had been making himself forget, since he had been told time and time again that there was no chance in hell that he would ever see Blaine again. Boy. Was everybody wrong.

Blaine stared at him long and hard until his shoulders sagged and an apologetic look came across his face. "Kurt." he whispered. "You're name. It's Kurt." he said, a little louder. Kurt studied him a little more now that he was closer. It still looked like Blaine. Now he studied his eyes even more carefully and saw something else besides hate and fear. Ut was bitterness. These _things _got Kurt wondering as to what had happened to Blaine The Day.

"Yes Blaine it's me. Kurt. And these are Finn and Rachel. Do you not remember us?" Blaine shook his head and sighed. "I have seen your faces, but I can't _remember_ you. Who you are. How we met. Nothing."

Rachel managed to make herself more presentable and she went over to Blaine and put her hand on his shoulder. "Blaine I think you should come with us to my house. It's about 3 blocks from here. Not very far. And there is a coffee shop nearby. We should probably get some and then go to my house where we can explain everything to you, and maybe it can jog your memory. To see some familiar things." Blaine nodded and agreed to follow us.


	4. Important Announcement Not a Chapter

I meant to do this earlier.

This story is dead (A moment of silence please). I will no longer be updating this story. Sorry for those who thought this was actually a chapter. But... You should check out my other fic called Breathe Me. It's a Kandler fic! :D And that one will not be abandoned. Also, I'm currently working on other fictions that will be posted soon. Follow me on twitter and on youtube. Name: Mariafbv


End file.
